Poisen: My World
by Th3 Last Pr0digy
Summary: Read and Review. All I want to say is that its a once in a lifetime story line and the interesting plot will keep you turning the chapter after chapter.gUd Grl
1. Default Chapter

Poisen: My World

Good Grl:

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, but I do own this story and its plot!

_I was there when you told me your world was ending_

_Now where did you go when my world need defending?_

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Its going to happen this Saturday…sweetheart, you have to promise that you won't do anything that will endanger our lives more," Said Irene Tuskino.

"But mom, I can't take this, how long is father going to take this pain? And all for whom, a good for nothing busnissman? Why can't father just sue him for trying to take over Tuskino Inc. on fraud?" yelled the blonde 19 years old Sam Tuskino.

"Sweetheart, he took over T inc. fair and square, even your father agreed to it and admitted defeat for once. You can't go on to blame Mr. Shields for doing what he does to every other business, not to mention the fact that our business group owed him a lot of money that we had to borrow in the past." Irene stated calmly.

"_OWED_ him? Mother, owed him what? When I tried to tell you the truth about Raye Hino, you wouldn't listen to me. Now why do we have to pay for what that disgusting woman did to my father! Shields tried to blackmail my father through that whore.Shields was fucking that dumb bitch that whole time! Mother, why don't you understand that he used her to bring T Inc. to bankrupcey?!"

"I know what happened and I want you to forget what happened as well. You have to understad that your father got what he deserved."

"That's just your hatred talking, Mrs. Tuskino."

The new visitor seemed to appear out of thin air. The door closed behind her as she entered the gigantic living room. Her blonde hair was kept up in two balls on top of her head. Her dark blue eyes held wisdom and a rage that surpassed anything she ever felt. It had been eight years that she had stayed away from Tokyo and tried her best to keep it that way but now she had to come back where her life had fallen apart and try to bring it all back togther. She had to find the truth behind this whole façade, and it wasn't going to happen by merely keeping brief notice of how her family was doing from a stranger's point of view any more. She had to take some actions, and that action was required now…

This is kind of a prologue so that's why it's short. I am so sorry, but I'm updating very soon! Review NOW!

Good grl


	2. Chapter Two

Poisen: (My world)

Good grl

Chapter two

Disclaimer: Same as always.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Shields, Ms. Hino is here to see you. She says it's important. Should I let her in sir?" Asked the 20 year old intern secertary.

"Yes Ms. Aino, please let her through." The deep voice over the intercom affirmed.

"Yes sir. (Then aside to the dark haired beauty) Ms. Hino, Mr. Shields will see you now."

The blonde intern thought it was funny that Ms. Hino thought her relationship with Mr. Shields was going to be anything special. No way in heck would Mr. Shields ever allow a woman to get close enough to reach his heart. He was cold as they came, a man known for his beauty, charm, and cold attitude toward the world.

'The only girl required for him is the Bitch number ONE!' mused the blonde, blue eyed woman.

'Oh. Well, Ms. Hino is a Bitch, but I still don't know what number…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you do as asked?

"The subject has moved back to Tokyo, Japan. Her attitude toward life is still crtical, and her disposition is still cold, and mean hearted. Well, toward us, sir." The man answered. He had traveled for 12 hours trying to keep an eye on the above metioned subject. This seemed to become his permanent job, keeping tabs on the CIA officials, now a day.

"You are excused. I have to send in a report to Mr. Om. He was not clearly happy about the progress. Thought it was mighty slow and wanted to speed it up."

The second man left the room, leaving the old man behind the desk to write a report back to his supervisor.

OOOOOOOOOOO

To: Om

From: X2

Cc: J2

Subject: Subject

Subject seems reluctant to give up disposition of hatred. Too dangerous for proceeding. May get caught in the crossfire. Orders needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

To: X2

From: Om

Cc: J2

Subject: Subject

Proceedure canceled. Date & time fixed for later. Keep overview of the whole project.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Darien, I thought you were going to take me out tonight?"

The black haired, purple eyed, 23 yr. old female cooed as she advanced toward the man behind the desk.

"Raye, it seems very difficult for you to understand that I said our relationship was over the day you brought the downfall of Tuskino Inc. Need I show you the example of my decision?"

"But Darien…I thought you loved me?"

"Sweetheart, if you must know, there is no love in my world, and if it will take me to have my gaurds take your ass and kick it out of my door for you to understand, I'm willing to oblige. Will you leave accordingly, or should I force the orders?" The cold-hearted man did not even look away from the computer, or flinch when a hard handbag slapped him across his face.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU USED ME! HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING YOU S.O.B!-(Slap)

"You may call me anything you want Ms. Hino, but any conversation concerning my mother, I will have to tie my hands in chains to keep them form killing you next time. Now you may leave."

He did not look up to see that she had done as asked. His dark features were so concentrated on the new information that he seemed to forget what was going on anymore. The only weapon that Ken Tuskino could use against him was in Tokyo at the momment.

'Serena Tuskino is back home. I wonder for how long this time?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your father is trapped in all ways. There seem to be no way of getting him out of this mess unless you go into this." A brownhaired man kept on typing on the computer as he spoke the only answer that seemed to be facing the Tuskino family at the moment.

"I didn't think this has anything to do with the business world. It seems to be a personal problem between Mr. Shields and the Tuskinos. Do you have any idea about this?" The second man asked as he sipped his hot chocolate. (AN: I LOVE HOT CHOCOLATE!!Review if you do too!!)

The blonde haired woman stood facing the tall windows on the 14th floor of a 20 floor building. Her face showed no emotion or a trace of pondering the situation that was bothering everybody.

"Om…"

"What about Om? He is still in Siberia, so there should be no problem with that project. What is it?" Josh (the second man in the room.) asked as he looked over some pictures that had arrived earlier that morning.

"I will be handling all proceedures to do with Mr. Tuskino's business. Om is a second identity in the underground world that a high social businessman uses for his dirty work. Ever wondered why this Shields had so many henchmen around his building? Kind of suspicious, wouldn't you say?"

"Finally we're getting some answers from you. So, you'll be handling the whole process? But I thought your…"

"Andy, there are some things that even you or Mr. Tuskino don't know. It should stay that way; you'll be safer than. Though I can garentee you that Mr. Tuskino is innocent and have become a victim of a façade."

"This façade, who do you think is playing it? I mean, Shields is too smart to put something like this, so it has to be someone who has something –

"Against the Tuskinos and Shields. It could be that they're tryig to put distance between the two families or it is Mr. Shields all along. From what I can tell, there was a problem between them in the past." Andy intercepted.

"Shields has a very good alibi and a good excuse to keep doing what he already is. We'll have to wait untill someone makes a move…Those men in black…They have stopped following me now."

It was a statement and not a question.

"They might have a new plan to kidnapp you or your safe here with everybody from the HQ living here as well…"Josh pondered.

"Or simply that I have walked into the Lion's den without my gun in hand." The young blonde stated as she got ready to leave.

"What day is the transfer in public?" Andy asked.

"This Saturday at eight in the morning. The meeting will be held in the Tokyo Inc. conference room. Mostly it will be the public and Shirlds's men, so I want you there as well and the others. Order understood"

At Josh and Andy's nod, she left the room, and headed back to the hotel suite she was staying in before her mansion house was regenerated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been eight years since she had left this place for its own misery and tried to find herself again. Though instead of finding that person, she had found a side in her personality where no one in the universe could harm her.

Yes, she was able to feel human emotions but it had been years or decades since she had even felt pain and heartbreak.

Strange, these feelings never came to her, even when she saw murders happening infornt of her own eyes, but now they seem to hit her nervouse system like bombs. Maybe it was all because what had occurred in this humangous city and what these people knew about her past. She could no longer hide behind closed doors anymore, not to mention her hair style gave her away imediately. She was no coward, and the reason why she kept her hair style in the same way she had in the past was a huge proof. She was no coward, and her fight against those was the biggest evidence.

'Dairen Shields, you better watch out now…"

She was going to fight back, for all she was worth, and to avenge her deceased husband's murder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's all Folks! Read and Review! See u in the next chap!

gUd GrL 


End file.
